Daughter of Does
by Malfoy-Senpai
Summary: This story was originally posted on a different Username but I can no longer remember the log in detail for that account so its being posted here. Full summary inside.


**Title:** Daughter of the Does.  
**Author: ShannonMarieOx **  
Beta: Anyone who can put up with my shocking grammar xD  
**Pairings:** Lily/Snape, Harry/Ginny(ish), Ron/Hermione, Neville/Luna.  
**Summary: When Ginny took N.E.W.T Level Charms, she never knew it would one day turn her life round completely. The redhead brought up with the name "Weasley," thought she was Gryffindor born and bred, but unbeknownst to the teenager, her mother -the woman who was so desperate for a baby girl would even go as far as taking one from a teenage mother, even if this baby girl was the daughter of a Slytherin Death Eater. **

Warnings: OOC, Some bad language used. Au, Snape nor Dumbledore died.  
**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, no matter how much I wish I did.**

"I'll see you later, yeah?" Ginny smiled as her boyfriend nodded and placed his arms around her waist. He gave her a gentle kiss as Professor Flitwick emerged from his classroom. He smiled fondly at the couple.

"If I could just tear you away for one lesson Miss Weasley? It's Friday afternoon, you'll soon be able to do whatever you teenagers do these days."

The couple laughed as the Charms teacher shook his head. The couple kissed once more before Ginny allowed Flitwick to lead her into the classroom. The class all made mock kissing noises and said things like "I love you Harry!" but Ginny knew they were joking and just grinned.

"Hey at least I've gone further with the-boy-who-lived than any of you lot will," she said to the class.

Wolf-whistles followed her comment and Ginny laughed once more as she sat next to Luna Lovegood. Luna had finally managed to part from her beloved radish earrings and ditched her butterbeer cork necklace. She'd also chopped off her long blonde locks for a shoulder-length style since the battle. Ginny thought she looked her age for once and commented on how pretty Luna looked.

"Thanks, the Wrackspurts have completely disappeared from around you," she said. If one thing hadn't changed it was Luna's unique, dreamy voice. "You're completely stress free, am I right?"

"I am right now," Ginny nodded. "But I won't be when exams start."

"Calm down, class," squeaked Professor Flitwick. "Today, we're on Part Seven of our 'Enchanted Parchment' topic. That means we're onto making replicas of Family Trees. Has everyone got their parchment?"

The class nodded and so Flitwick ordered the class books to float to each table with a flick of his wand. "Page 75, seventh years! You have twenty five minutes!"

"Is this parchment even big enough for someone with six brothers and countless aunts and uncles?" Ginny laughed, as she checked the sheet which was equivalent to A4.

"Aboria Videteurno," Luna said happily, pointing her wand at the blank page. Mr and Mrs Lovegood's names appeared, not unlike the way Hogwarts appeared on the Marauders Map. "Sequero!"

As Luna declared the second incantation, the names of her grandparents and great-grandparents appeared below her parents names.

"My turn now?" Luna nodded and turned her attention towards Ginny's blank parchment.

"Luna, come over here! I think we're related. A relative of mines surname is Lovegood!" Colin Creevey beamed.

"Rather you than me," Ginny joked. Luna smiled, the girl didn't have a bad bone in her body. Colin was a great friend, always ready to back you up, but too much of him and he could get quite annoying. But still, Luna grabbed her parchment and wandered over to the blonde boy who was sat with a Ravenclaw girl.

Ginny muttered the spell at her own parchment and watched as the dark brown ink travelled along it. Her eyes followed the ink as it formed the two names which should have been Weasleys._ Should_ have been Molly and Arthur.

Professor Flitwick called over the noise, "Ten minutes left," before he noticed Ginny, who was staring at her parchment in shock. He made his way over to her, took one look at the parchment -which Ginny had handed over without a fight- and shook his head in disbelief, "Impossible! Class dismissed."

The class, stunned that they'd been let out of class forty minutes early, made their way out, still clutching their family trees. As soon as they'd gone, Flitwick took hold of Ginny's arm and gestured for her to follow him. Luna was waiting outside.

"Miss Lovegood, please go to your common room."

"But sir.." Luna began.

"Now, Miss Lovegood!"

"Yes, Sir," Luna said before hurrying off. Professor Flitwick started off in the opposite direction before realising Ginny was in a sort of trance, not walking nearly fast enough, he took her arm and had to practically drag her to the Headmasters office.

"Come in!" was the response as the Charms teacher knocked on the door.

The door was opened to reveal that the Headmaster and the Potions Master were obviously midway through a conversation.

"Severus, out!" Squeaked Professor Flitwick.

"How dare you speak to me like that?"

"Severus, please," Dumbledore said. "Miss Weasley is obviously in some state of shock. Give us a minute."

"Of course, Headmaster. I will be in my office if you need anything." Severus looked from the headmaster to Flitwick, to Ginny's porcelain white face before turning on his heel and heading out of the door.

"Miss Weasley, take a seat."

But instead of sitting on the chair -which had just appeared beside her- Ginny fell to her knees and everything sunk in. She let out everything: Her anger, confusion and sadness flowed down her cheeks as silent tears.

"Miss Weasley?"

And that was when she lost control. Her tears became noisy and child-like, not stopping for several moments before hiccuping and handing Professor Flitwick the parchment which had crumpled in Ginny's trembling white fists. Flitwick handed over the parchment to Dumbledore. The ink hadn't disappeared, it still read:

"_Miss Ginevra Lilly (Later Molly) Potter (Later Weasley) is the birth-daughter of Mr Severus Snape (Living) and Mrs Lilly Potter (Née Evans) [Deceased]. Born 11th 1981."_

Ginny's sadness suddenly turned to anger as she started shouting. "I'm dating my half-brother and no one even bothered to tell me?"

Dumbledore looked down sheepishly.

"It's impossible!" The charms teacher squeaked. "James and Lily were married! They had Harry! They were a young, happy couple!"

"I'm going to see him!" Ginny said, wiping her tear stained face and snatching the family tree of the Headmasters desk before anyone could stop her. She stormed out of the office, making her way to the dungeons before stopping abruptly. What could she say? How would she even begin? Snape already hated her, didn't he? Did she even have the guts to confront her teacher and demand to know if he was her father?

Ginny shook her head violently. Molly and Arthur were her parents, right? The teenager shoved the parchment into her back pocket before making a U-turn, and heading out of the dungeons and up to the Gryffindor Common Room.

As soon as Ginny reached the Fat Lady's portrait she suddenly felt extremely exhausted, and she didn't think it was from all the running either. She made a beeline for the girls dormitory but Harry had his arms round her within seconds. Any other day, Ginny would've been secretly pleased that her boyfriend had been waiting for her. Today, she was repulsed by the close contact.

"Come and sit down with us," Harry pleaded.

"I was thinking of having an early night," Ginny said quickly.

"Nice idea," Harry whispered in her ear. "We could go to my dorm instead.."

"I meant to sleep. I'm exhausted Harry."

"Oh. Okay," Harry pouted. "See you in the Morning then."

Ginny nodded. Harry kissed her for several moments before she could break away. Ginny pulled away from his embrace and ran for the girls dorm before crashing onto her bed. She pulled the scarlet curtains across and just sat there, examining the Family Tree. She continued reading until it became too dark to read it, then she just simply stared at the parchment before finally falling asleep with the paper still in her hand.


End file.
